Thought
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: In which Hans thinks about things on his way back to his homeland. (Rather short one-shot, practice writing.)


_Just some practice on writing Hans, hope you enjoy this particularly short one-shot. I'd like if anyone would review, as well as tell me if there are any errors that I failed to see._  
_I don't own Frozen or any of the character related to it either._

* * *

It would be quite a taint and disappointment if many hours earlier he'd known that his grand plan would fail.

Now sitting in a ship sailing back to his homeland, Hans of The Southern Isles couldn't help but contempt the issue that was at hand here. A sort of regret filled his mind and heart, but not at what he did-but at what he failed to achieve. The throne.

He was so close to grasping the power of Arendelle he could feel it, right in his bones; shaking his core. But no, of course not-nothing went the way of the youngest of many brothers. Scrunching his nose, he barley gave recognition to the pain the cuffs on his wrist brought when he moved around to much. Now Arendelle, not originally what he was going for-but it'd defiantly do. Especially when he was oh-so graciously handed a easy key to the locked box that held the promise of being king.

Ah, yes… the young redheaded girl. Simple and naïve, easy way to become king. Of course, Elsa was the preferred sister, first choice, what with her becoming queen and all. But she seemed to not be as easy to charm, apparently more like a impenetrable force to love if he'd ever seen one. Sneering a bit, Hans really shouldn't have doubted success on their parts, he was sure both of them would die. Elsa was clearly weak, especially-well she seemed to be at least. Perhaps a bit emotional unstable, he'd say if anyone asked. And Anna, well, what was there to say?

Now here he was, vanquished by love. Sneering, he turned his head and glared at the ground. Still ticked, and having a rightful reason to be. Love of all things… and thanks to Anna going all noble as well. Now it wasn't the kind of love that had been told thousands of times before in fairy tales detailing about wonderful romances, it was family love-simply just caring enough about the person. But did he really care what type it was? No. He didn't care even a night.

And what could he do about it now? Leaning back against the wooden wall of the ship, he didn't need even need two minuets to ponder what he could do next, it was simple. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

He really should have checked the pros and cons of the whole plot, but he had been cocky and so-sure of himself. Resisting to growl, Hans shifted uncomfortable-still not use to having his hands cuffed behind his back-so technically his own insolence was his downfall? No, couldn't be. It was all there fault, not his. His plan had been pretty solid.

…Maybe if he hadn't brought the ice queen back to Arendelle he would have succeeded, pursing his lips he supposed that was a reason. A reason that angered him no less.

Letting out a long sigh, the prince decided it was fruitless to think this over anymore right now, he was sure he had a lifetime with where he was going-or no time. It was no lie, he'd either be locked up in a cell until he wasted away, or he'd suffer death… possibly a untimely one. Ah, the consequences of what failure brought. But hey, go big or go home, right? With that, he was surely going home, literally.

Then the thought of his brothers faces entered his mind, Hans really did not want to face them. To see them disregard their little brother, sneer, glare, mock him. All of the above really, it was enough to make his gut do a flip and wrench. It was either that, or the sea sickness he felt coming that was making him feel so nauseous and awful.

You know what though? If you asked him if he regretted trying to kill the princess and queen, he'd say yes. Oh, not because that he did try to kill two other human beings, in a cruel way must he say. But because it failed, it failed and it shouldn't have.

With that, in the fleeting moment Anna punched him off the boat, he could feel the power that was ever so close draw away instantly. It felt awful, just awful. Oh he wished he could get a do-over, anything that would save him for this fate. Being the villain never paid off, now did it? At least that's what he was told by those who actually acknowledged his existence. Yes, when he told Anna about his brothers pretending he didn't exist, he was wasn't lying.

It wasn't that he wanted to be near or speak to them, per say… since he truly did think they were filth and disliked them to a appropriate degree. He was above them, he always had been. At least, that's what he wanted to convince himself but with hours of thinking and being alone in a premature cell on a ship could really do a number on someone.

Hours and hours of thinking alone, Hans thought, probably wasn't good for someone who was angry and revenge-filled. What was anyone going to do about it? Not a thing, that's what. Snorting and tossing his head to the side, he decided that he try and attempt to relax before he met fate. "Here's to the last non-hectic moment of my life." Hans said quietly and sarcastically to himself, with that… he closed his eyes. Not for long though, because up above he could ear a voice shout-

"We have reached land!"

Okay, so relaxation was shorter then he thought.


End file.
